The Weekend
by dude thats my pretzel
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, are invited to a triple date with Percy and Penelope....Anything is Possible


The Weekend  
  
I Prologue  
  
It was the summer of the seventh year at Hogwarts for Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Hermione had just gotten back from a vacation with her ex- boyfriend Victor Krum. Victor had broken up with her for a more attractive woman, but told Hermione that she would always be in his heart. She left that same day. Harry was still at the Dursleys, and all of his friends hoped dearly they were treating him better, though, sadly, the only improvement in Harry's living arrangement was he was allowed to accept mail. He kept in touch with Ron and Hermione and wrote them every night. Ron was having a considerably nice time at home in the Burrow. Fred and George had left earlier that year and started their own joke shop, Weasley's Wacko Widgets. Percy had left to work at the Ministry with his father. Bill was in Egypt with Ron's mother who was visiting to help him move into a new house. Charlie was in Romania working with the dragons. Ginny had stayed home with Ron, hoping something of more excellence would find it's way to her, but no such luck so far. Ron had an excellent idea to invite Harry and Hermione over to his house to spend the remainder of the summer. And thus starts the weekend.  
  
  
  
II The Letter  
  
Hermione was sitting in her reading nook, looking through a copy of Hogwarts, A History : The Revised Edition, when Pig flew into her window creating a small thud.  
  
"Pig, what on earth are you doing here, I thought Hedwig was delivering Harry's and Ron's letters.." she commented as she took the over-active minute owl and put a basket over him.  
  
"Now just stay here until you calm down, okay Pigwidgeon?" she asked the owl soothingly, as if expecting an answer. After about ten minutes of constant twittering and taps on the basket, Pig calmed down enough for Hermione to start removing the parchment from his leg.  
  
"Good little Pig, good owl. OUCH!".  
  
Pig had gotten tired of waiting and bit Hermione quite hard on the finger. She quickly tore the parchment off and stuck Pig under the basket again. The letter read :  
  
Dear Hermione, I hope you are enjoying your summer. I'm very sorry to hear about you and Krum. Lousy git he was, I could tell from the beginning. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you would like to join Harry and I at The Burrow for the remainder of the summer. Please send Pig with the answer. If yes, I will pick you up at 12 tomorrow, if no, I will pick you up at 12 tomorrow. See you tomorrow! Love, Ron  
  
"Oh Ron, of course I'm coming to The Burrow." She said to herself as she scribbled that down on some parchment.  
  
"Good Pig, don't bite me Pig, be a nice little owl Pig.." she cooed to the hooting little ball of fluff.  
  
Pig calmed down and she tied the parchment to his leg.  
  
"Give this to Ron, Pig. Have a safe trip!" she said to the owl as it stumbled out the window, but not before planting a kiss on its furry little head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was looking longingly at his photos of his friends and wishing he were with them, when he heard Hedwig land on her cage and hoot softly to be fed.  
  
"Hullo Hedwig! How are you girl? Have you got a reply from Ron for me?" he asked the snow coloured owl softly.  
  
Hedwig stuck out her left leg and a note was attached to it rather messily, it had to be Ron's. Hermione ties very neatly. Harry untied the parchment and gave Hedwig some food and an owl treat. He was also invited to The Burrow. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.  
  
Ron was cooking breakfast with Ginny in the cramped little kitchen.  
  
"Ginny, you want eggs or toast?" Ron asked her with a look telling her she should choose toast.  
  
"Both." she replied with a wide grin spreading across her face. Ron muttered some un-translatable words as he started to cook some eggs along with the toast.  
  
"Hey Ginny, where do you think-" Ron began asking, but was interrupted when a flying thing of fluff hit him sharply in the head.  
  
"PIG!!" he yelled excitedly, leaving the eggs and toast to burn, and grabbing the little owl to read the reply.  
  
"What's it say Ron?" Ginny asked, peering over his shoulder.  
  
Ron turned away from her. "Well." he began, looking dismayed, "They both are coming!" and with that a huge smile found it's way from ear to ear on him.  
  
Ginny jumped up happily, 'Finally', she thought, 'something exciting is happening'.  
  
III The Arrival  
  
Ron was breathing heavily as he stepped up to the Grangers front door the next day. He was to pick Hermione up at 12:00 noon, and it was nearly 2. (He had taken a much longer time at Harry's because the Dursleys thought he was Fred and had more of the Ton Tongue Toffee) He hesitated a few moments, then raised his hand to knock on the door. Suddenly the door swung open and Hermione was standing there, in her night robe. Automatically Ron shielded his eyes, and began to get quite red behind his ears.  
  
"Er..Hullo Hermione, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Hello Ron!! Oh its so nice to see you again!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around Ron who was now blushing furiously.  
  
"Is Harry in the car, Ron?" she asked, eyeing the green car behind Ron.  
  
"Nah, I dropped him off at The Burrow already, he seemed quite hungry." said Ron as he stepped to the side to let Hermione look completely over the car.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to leave," she said, then realizing she was still in her night robe turned bright red and added, "Right after I change my clothes."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement and picked up two large bags, one bright purple one that seemed to have clothes and supplies in it, and one maroon one, which definitely was filled with books. After Hermione and Ron were seated in the car, Ron started up the accelerator and off they went.  
  
"Next stop The Burrow!" said Ron happily as they pulled up to a rugged looking house.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm so happy to be here!" Hermione said as Harry and Ginny appeared from the door.  
  
"Hermione!!!" they yelled in unison.  
  
Harry ran so fast he tripped and fell on face, but got up and ran to Hermione, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad to see you again!!!!" he yelled into her hair.  
  
"Ermm..thanks Harry, its great to see you too." she said as she broke the hug and turned to Ginny. "Hey Ginny, how has it been?" she asked.  
  
"Not so great, but now I have company!" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
After everyone got settled into their rooms, Harry in Ron's room and Hermione in Ginny's, the fire in the fireplace began to get larger.  
  
"What the.." Ron said as he peered into the fireplace.  
  
Suddenly Percy's face appeared. Ginny and Hermione screamed until they realized it was Percy, and then chuckled nervously.  
  
"Hullo Percy." Hermione said to the face in the fire.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Ron I was wondering if I could speak to you." Percy's face said while flames went swirling around him as if he were a demon.  
  
"Sure thing Percy." replied Ron, looking quite dazzled by his brother's face. "In private Ron." Percy said nodding towards the other on-lookers.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all slowly stomped out of the room, gawking at Percy, who was now looking quite confused as to why everyone was staring at him.  
  
"I wonder what they are talking about in there." Harry said, with his head pressed against the wall trying to hear. He took his head away from the wall. "It's no use. I guess the walls are charmed." he said with a ring of intelligence.  
  
"Or it could be that the room they are in is over there." Ginny said smugly pointing across the room.  
  
"Oops." Harry said foolishly.  
  
Hermione and Ginny began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Harry leaned up to the door to the room they were in, and then Ron came leaping in, knocking Harry to the floor, causing Hermione and Ginny to laugh even harder.  
  
"Sorry Harry. What's going on with them?" Ron said as he helped Harry to his feet, nodding towards the girls, who were by now rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.  
  
"Don't mind them. What's going on Ron?" Harry asked hoping it was good.  
  
The girls were still laughing so Ron shrugged and said, "Well, Percy invited us on a triple date tomorrow night," immediately the girls laughter stopped, "and the only girls we know that are available are these two nuts, so he proposed we go with them."  
  
The girls blushed and ran up to Ginny's room.  
  
"And he said we have to come. He wouldn't tell me why, but said we had to."  
  
"Wow. Well, if we must, I call Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"NO! I CAN'T TAKE GINNY! SHE'S MY SISTER!" Ron yelled, looking shocked.  
  
"Oh, right. I guess I get Ginny then." Harry said.  
  
"I get Hermione then. Great."  
  
  
  
IV The Preparation  
  
"Oh Hermione, erm, funny bumping into you here." Ron said as he walked by Hermione in the kitchen.  
  
"Ron, you live here, and I am staying here for the rest of the summer. We 'bump' into each other everyday then!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, well, Percy said, we have to go somewhere tonight." He said, beginning to blush.  
  
"Where? Who? When? Why?" Hermione asked, wondering herself why Ron was blushing.  
  
"Well, you and me. As a couple. But its not only us! Ginny and Harry and Percy and Penelope are going as couples too. But I couldn't take Ginny, 'cause she's my sister and it would be wrong. So, I'll see you here at 6 tonight?" Ron asked, feeling quite afraid she would say no.  
  
"Why Ron, are you asking me out on a date?" Hermione asked, blushing lightly on her cheeks.  
  
"I guess so." Ron said.  
  
"Yes. Of course Ron!" Hermione said briskly and walked away.  
  
"Well that went well." Ron muttered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GINNNNNYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" screamed Hermione, looking at the ceiling for a sign of help.  
  
"What do you want me to DO Hermione?!" Ginny replied while looking through her closet.  
  
"I don't even own any dresses!!!! At least not any decent ones!"  
  
"You can borrow one of mine. I have zillions of them."  
  
"Thanks Ginny. what's Ron's favourite colour?" asked Hermione, turning a shade of red.  
  
Ginny shook her finger at Hermione. "Only if you tell me Harry's."  
  
"Deal!" she said, running over to the closet and peering inside.  
  
"His favourite colour is orange."  
  
"Er..do you have any orange dresses?" Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"Amazingly, yes." She said as she handed Hermione a glimmering orange dress.  
  
"Wow." was all Hermione could manage. The dress was a long sort, with a low cut top. It had jewels encrusted all around the hemming on the bottom and top of the dress. It was a pale orange, sort of like an orange cream, and it glittered in the light of the room.  
  
"I thought you might like it." Ginny said with a grin. "Now remember our deal..?"  
  
"Oh! Yes! His favourite colour is dark green." She said, motioning to a darkish green dress in the closet. "I'm sure he would like that one."  
  
"Most definitely!" Ginny agreed, and left to try on the dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Ron, what are you gonna wear for the date?" Harry asked while tossing a stuffed snitch at the ceiling.  
  
"I dunno. How's this?" Ron asked, standing there in a shirt and jeans, not at all fancy.  
  
"Bloody hell Ron! It's a date! Not a quidditch match!" Harry said, throwing the stuffed snitch at Ron.  
  
"Ugh!" Ron said as he came in contact with the snitch. "That things bloody hard!"  
  
"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Harry said as he retrieved his precious stuffed snitch from the floor.  
  
"Uh, how about a nice shirt, a tie, and some nice pants." Said Ron, ticking off the items on his fingers.  
  
"Sounds good! I think I will wear my church outfit."  
  
"Church?" said Ron, looking quite confused.  
  
"Muggle thing Ron. It's a muggle thing." Harry said, thinking about where he left his cologne.  
  
  
  
HeH 


End file.
